


Girls of Summer

by Darsynia



Series: Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins <i>love</i> summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge: Write one drabble per prompt, relating to the world of Harry Potter in some way. No less than 85 words, no more than 125.  
> The Prompts:
> 
> -ring  
> -'all over you'  
> -Babylon  
> -boys (or girls) of summer  
> -fire

Diagon Alley in August. Fred and George were in absolute heaven. More and more young witches these days were forgoing the hot, stuffy robes for Muggle clothing—tight Muggle clothing.

George wanted to send a customized daydream to whatever genius had thought up halter tops.

Fred had concluded that August was the _perfect_ month to have a special on love potions.

Both of them decided that Harry was hands-down the _best_ friend two men could have, and that summer was a _fantastic_ time of year.

Now, if only they could find a way to design a work uniform for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that incorporated the very best of summer attire. Oh well. Just their luck, Ginny would decide she wanted to work there next year…


End file.
